


Hell is Fun

by randomcannedcheese



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcannedcheese/pseuds/randomcannedcheese
Summary: The Gorillaz go to Hell for the day. Half the band is excited, the other half... not so much.





	Hell is Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation I had with some friends. Only spent five minutes editing so it's not gonna be prefect. 
> 
> Noodle uses they/them pronouns in this fic.

Russel rubbed his temple as he drove down the street, trying to ignore 2D and Noodle in the back seat. Both were nearly bouncing up and down with excitement, but Russel and Murdoc were both feeling rather strained. They didn’t usually agree on most things, however, they were on the same page in this matter. Murdoc had even gone so far as to refuse to get into the car but a few sad looks from Noodle and one crocodile tear had him climbing into the front seat, sulking the entire way.

“Russel-san, when will we get there?” Noodle was sitting on the edge of their seat, leaning forward as much as they could to peak into the front of the car.

While he didn’t want to get them more excited, he knew lying to them would end badly. “Well, we’ll be there in about fifteen minutes.”

A high-pitched squeal filled the car, causing Murdoc to cover his ears with his hands and curse. “Mate, we really shouldn’t be doing this. Last time we went to Hell we all had a terrible time.”

Russel couldn’t help but to agree with Murdoc but he couldn’t exactly change his mind now. “I know, but we already promised them we’d go.”

“Russel-san, Murdoc-san, Hell is fun!” Noodle was enthusiastic but Murdoc’s only response was to groan loudly and sink deep into his seat.

“Noodle, I know you and 2D really like that place, but Hell just isn’t for Murdoc and myself.” Checking the rearview mirror Russel was able to see the large frown on Noodle’s face.

It didn’t last long though, as 2D decided to join the argument. “Russ, you said you liked warm places, and Hell was really warm last time!”

“I mean, yeah I like the warm Stu but what about Murdoc? He overheated last time and we had to leave early. And he’s wearing more dark clothes today so the same thing’s probably going to happen again.” He knew it wouldn’t help but at this point Russel was trying everything he could think of to get out of going back. “How about we go to nice quiet coffee shop? Or to the mall? Noodle, you said you liked the mall before, we could go back right now. It’s fun right?”

“No, the mall isn’t fun, Hell is fun!” Noodle was back to shouting, causing Murdoc to sink even further into his seat. Russel was starting to worry Murdoc would slip out of his seatbelt completely if Russel didn’t find a way to calm the situation quickly.

“Noodle, sweetie. Please. I know we agreed to go but it was only after you practically begged us. Wouldn’t you have more fun if we all had fun, and not just you and 2D?” This got Noodle thinking for a moment, and in that moment both Russel and Murdoc breathed a sigh of relief, thinking they had finally guilted Noodle out of going.

After a few more seconds of quiet Noodle seemed to make a decision. They leaned over and whispered something in 2D’s ear, who then nodded and smiled. Both of them then turned to face Russel, meeting his eyes in the rearview mirror. Their chanting started softy, almost too quiet for Russel to hear. However faint, he did manage to catch their words. “Hell is fun… Hell is fun… Hell is fun…” Slowly but surely they grew louder and faster, their smiles turning into grins. “Hell is fun. Hell is fun. Hell is fun.” They watched as Russel’s face dropped, knowing they had won and their chanting became shouting. “Hell is fun! Hell is fun! Hell is fun!”

Murdoc sat up and turned to Russel, his eyes digging holes into Russel’s head. “You. You did this. You’re the one who started this, now look what you’ve done! Gotten them all riled up, we’ll be dragged all over Hell for the rest of the day and it’s all because of you, wanker!”

“Hey, it was your suggestion to go the last time! I didn’t want to go, I told you it was a bad idea, but you insisted Noodle and 2D should experience the place!” Even while Murdoc and Russel argued the other two didn’t stop their chanting, now bouncing in their seats as they yelled.

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if you hadn’t said they needed to go out and do things! You’re the one who asked me to find a place to take them!” At this point Murdoc was practically spitting his words into Russel’s face.

Russel turned to briefly look at Murdoc as he spoke. “Yes, but did you have to find Hell? You couldn’t have found a bowling center instead?” The shouting for the back of the car still continued and it was clear that Murdoc had finally had enough. He turned sharply in his seat to glare at 2D and Noodle.

“Would you lot pipe down! We’ve already agreed to go, now shut up!” He turned back around and staring out the front window, crossing his arms and sinking back down into his seat. The entire car fell silent, but it was clear that Murdoc’s outburst did nothing to diminish the excitement of 2D and Noodle. It was practically radiating from the back seat.

They continued driving in the relative quiet for a few more minutes before Noodle leaned forward once more. “Russel-san… when will we get there?”

Russel let out a sigh, considering just turning around now and dealing with the tantrum, but one look in Noodle’s face pulled the answer out of him. “We’re almost there.” He didn’t even need to look to know they were grinning once more, practically shaking with excitement. They turned to 2D, whispering about what they would do once they got there. Murdoc let out another loud groan.

In a matter of minutes they were finally pulling up to their destination. Noodle and 2D quickly jumped out of the car and ran for the entrance but Russel and Murdoc stayed behind. Just beyond the parking lot was a huge sign reading Herman’s Entertaining Laughter Land. It was both unfortunately named and filled with rides and candy bound to make the younger members of the band terribly sick. Russel let his head fall against the steering wheel, and only moved when he felt someone poke his arm. He turned his head to look at Murdoc, not bothering to lift it off the wheel.

“You know, we could leave them here for a bit and head to that bar we passed on the way. Not like they would notice if we weren’t there. Would be back in time to drag 2D out of the sun before he burns to a crisp.” While Russel would happily take an air-conditioned room over H.E.L.L. any day, he knew it wasn’t an option. It certainly wasn’t his first choice at he would still rather spend the day with the entire band than have them split up for too long.

“Come on, let’s get out there. If we let them scheme for too long they’ll find a way to keep us here for the rest of the week.” The two climbed out of the car and slowly walked up to the entrance of the park. 2D and Noodle were waiting for them, chatting excitedly about which ride they wanted to go on first. While they would be spending the day in H.E.L.L., at least it would be with family.


End file.
